1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to signage devices, and more particularly, to lighting devices that simulate the appearance of a neon gas light sign with solid state light emitters.
2. Description of Related Art
Advertisers and business establishments make extensive use of neon lights to convey a message and their appearances have become acceptable to customers. The bright, uniform, and colorful light distribution emitted from a neon light attracts attention making neon signs a good advertising medium. Neon signs have been used extensively for close to one hundred years.
To construct a segment of a neon sign, an artisan can heat lead glass tubing using a small blow torch and can shape the lead glass tube into a desired shape. During the shaping process, the artisan attaches an electrode to each end of the tube. The artisan then attaches the tube to a manifold with a high quality vacuum pump. The pump evacuates air from the tube. During evacuation a high voltage pulse is applied to the electrodes resulting in arcing from one electrode the other creating a high temperature inside the tube. Dirt and other impurities gasify and are pumped out of the tube resulting in a very clean interior vacuum. The artisan then introduces into the tube one or more noble gasses such as Neon, Krypton, Xenon, Argon or Helium.
The gasses introduced into the tube effect the neon light color. Neon produces an orange red glow. Argon with a droplet of mercury produces an ultraviolet light. The interior can also be coated with a variety of phosphors that react to ultraviolet light and emit colored light in the visible spectrum. These components can provide polluting material that should be removed upon disposal of the signs.
After all the segments of the neon sign have been formed the artisan assembles the segments into a single structure. The artisan wires each segment of the neon sign by electrically coupling the electrodes to a transformer that steps the voltage up from 120 volts to somewhere between 3,000 and 15,000 volts.
Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) convert electrical energy into distinct colors of light. Tradition gallium arsenide LEDs emit red light when electrically stimulated. Advances in LED technology and material science have enabled semiconductor manufacturers to create very bright LEDs in a variety of colors. LED lighting offers numerous advantages over neon lighting. LEDs do not require transformers that step up voltages to dangerous levels instead LED's operate at low potentials of 3 to 24 volts. LED's can easily be packaged in a variety of safe materials and do not require large breakable tubular lead crystal structures. LED brightness can easily be controlled with very quick response allowing for visual effects not possible with neon lights. LED's may also be mass produced at low cost.
Those concerned with the use of neon signs have long recognized the need for more controllable, safer, less fragile and less expensive neon signs. The present invention significantly advances the prior art by simulating the bright uniform colorful appearance of a neon sign while using more efficient LED technology in unique housing configurations.